


The Prince and his Soldier

by helloitsboba



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, M/M, NOTHING TOO GRAPHIC BUT PLEASE BE WARNED, Not much tho, Prince!Felix, Some Fluff, THERE ARE ALSO MENTIONS OF BLOOD, im sorry that my first hyunlix fic is so angsty, just kinda that vibe, lowkey based off of the mama 2020 performance, prince AU, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitsboba/pseuds/helloitsboba
Summary: “Shhhh,” Hyunjin hushed him, carefully pressing a finger against the prince’s lips. His voice and breath were shaky. “It’s fine, Lixie, I’m fine.”Felix nodded his head, trying to breathe. He felt so overwhelmed. He couldn’t process what was happening, he just tried to focus on Hyunjin. On his voice, on his words, on his eyes. Anything but the arrows in his back and the several stab wounds.orHyunjin is dying and Felix is remembering everything. He isn't ready.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, very lightly referenced minsung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	The Prince and his Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i haven't posted in a while, lolol, im back, i have found more motivation now, so hopefully that means more posts???
> 
> i've been meaning to post a hyunlix fic for a while now and here it finally is. it's angsty, idk what came over me, lmao.
> 
> please pay attention to the trigger warnings tho and please let me know if i missed anything. 
> 
> enjoy!

The sounds of war and fighting rang through the crumbling kingdom. The stench of blood and death hung heavy in the air. All around there was nonstop chaos and determined soldiers. Neither side seemed anywhere near ready to surrender. But Felix couldn’t be bothered by that. He sat in a corner that hadn’t yet crumbled, knees to his chest, hand on his mouth, silent tears falling. 

There was a ringing in the prince’s ears that blocked out everything happening around him. The tears were starting to blur his vision. Not only was his kingdom falling apart, so was his world. He couldn’t believe the sight, what he had just witnessed, what he was now staring at. This couldn’t be happening, not after everything, not to him.

The man hunched over before him hung his head for seconds more. Half of Felix wanted him to look up, just to have some closure. The other half of him wanted him to keep his head hung because he knew the first option would only hurt more. And that’s why the tears started falling harder when the man looked up and into his eyes. 

He looked like he was in extreme pain, a grimace sort of expression and still hunched over. But his eyes still held the same sparkle they always had and he still tried to wear a smile, no matter the difficulties. His face was scratched and dirty. A large stream of blood ran from his head along the side of his face. When he locked eyes with Felix, he chuckled gently.

Felix couldn’t keep quiet much longer, his cries steadily growing in volume. “Hy-Hyu-Hyun-”

“Shhhh,” Hyunjin hushed him, carefully pressing a finger against the prince’s lips. His voice and breath were shaky. “It’s fine, Lixie, I’m fine.”

Felix nodded his head, trying to breathe. He felt so overwhelmed. He couldn’t process what was happening, he just tried to focus on Hyunjin. On his voice, on his words, on his eyes. Anything but the arrows in his back and the several stab wounds. Felix reached a shaky hand up and ran it through Hyunjin’s long silver hair. The elder immediately melted into the touch, making another sob rack through Felix.

This couldn’t be happening. They had been through so much, would it have all been for not? All of the memories they made together? All the late nights and sneaking around and horse rides and everything just for it to end like this?

Felix remembered one night. Felix had snuck out of his room and somehow miraculously ended up in the kitchens on the lowest floor of the castle without being caught. Good thing too. His dad, the king, was a complete control freak and would lose his mind if he knew Felix was out of his room after curfew. But Hyunjin promised to meet him down there and he would risk seeing Hyunjin if it meant an angry father. He had tiptoed around the kitchen, careful not to make much noise, looking for Hyunjin. But it wasn’t long before he heard heavy footsteps and some sighs… who he quickly recognized belonged to his dad. Felix froze, wishing he could just disappear, wishing he had never done this. However, just as the king rounded the corner, an arm wrapped around the prince’s waist and pulled him into one of the smaller pantries. Felix gasped as he looked up at Hyunjin, who was smiling sweetly at him, their chests pressed together in the tight space. The pair remained silent until the footsteps passed and the kitchen door opened and shut. Felix sighed, resting his head on the elder’s shoulder. Hyunjin said some cheesy pick up line that anyone in their right mind would cringe at, but Felix, sickly in love, giggled at it despite the fact. He reached up and pulled Hyunjin down to kiss him, resulting in a kiss they wish had never ended.

“Hyunjin, please-” Felix begged for nothing, just trying to keep his lover with him.

“Felix, I told you I’m fine,” Hyunjin chuckled, the statement followed by him coughing up blood, “I’ll always be with you.”

Another memory crossed the younger’s mind. Felix was locked in his room for three days. The cooks would bring him food at meal time, but that was the only human interaction he was allowed to have for three whole days. And all because the king had found out about Felix and Hyunjin sneaking around to be with each other. His father had said something along the lines of “you’re a  _ prince _ , you can’t be associating with those low lives, you are royalty, you’ll ruin the family name with filth like him, when the time comes, I’ll have you be arranged to marry a  _ princess,  _ and that is final”. Felix was filled with rage that he was being punished for something like this and that his father would talk about one of his own soldiers like that. The first day was fine, he was just angry with the king and spent his time screaming into his pillow. But by the second day, he was over it and couldn’t wait until he could see his love again. By that night, Felix was lying on his bed, doodling in his journal as he does, when he felt an unexpected weight sit down next to him. Felix was so startled, he jumped back, nearly falling off the bed. He would’ve too, if the person hadn’t been there to grab his arm and pull him back up. And what do you know? It was Hyunjin, smiling bright right back at him. He explained that he climbed the castle and got to his room through the open balcony doors. That night, Felix fell asleep in the soldier’s arms as he whispered sweet nothings into the prince’s ear. 

“Hyunjin, you’re not fine, baby,” Felix sobbed, cupping the elder’s face, “We gotta get you to the infirmary or something-”

“I’m sure all the doctors are dead or already have their hands full,” Hyunjin interrupted, “And I’m also sure they wouldn’t waste their time on someone as long gone as me.”

“Don’t say that, don’t talk like that-”

“I’ve accepted my fate, you have to as well, Lix.”

“I can’t just let you go!” Felix cried, breaking down entirely, “You are everything to me! After all the shit we’ve gone through, after everything that has happened to us, I-I just can’t.”

Hyunjin smiled at him for a few seconds, letting Felix’s words sink in and silence fall between them. It was true, Hyunjin wasn’t quite ready to die yet either, but what’s to come is what’s to come, Hyunjin had no control over that. He reached up with what little strength he had left and kissed Felix, slotting their lips perfectly together. They stayed holding each other for a moment before Hyunjin pulled away.

“My love for you is farther than tomorrow and longer than forever,” Hyunjin whispered.

Felix chuckled lightly. “Why does that sound like a lyric Jisung would write in one of his love songs for Minho?”

“Because it is,” Hyunjin giggled, “I may dislike him with everything in my soul, but I can solidly quote almost every lyric Jisung has ever wrote.”

Felix laughed quietly, still crying. He enjoyed the lighter conversation despite the seriousness of the situation and the heavy atmosphere. 

“Hyunjin?”

“Yes?”

“I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Felix,” Hyunjin replied, petting the prince’s hair, “And you can move on. When the time comes and you have fallen for someone new, just know that’s what I want for you and I won’t be angry at all. I will be cheering you on from the heavens.”

“I don’t think I ever will,” Felix admitted.

“Will what?”

“Move on, fall for someone new.”

“You will,” Hyunjin smiled, “You will and they will be amazing and incredible and the most lucky human that has ever walked this earth.”

“I’ll miss you,” Felix started crying harder.

“I’ll always be watching over you,” Hyunjin reminded, “This isn’t my end, it’s the beginning of a new chapter.”

He collapsed in Felix’s arms, barely breathing.

“Know that I did not die in vain, I died for my people, my kingdom, and you. It is an honor to go this way and I know this.”

“I’m not ready,” Felix cried, breathing hard.

“It’s ok,” Hyunjin caressed the side of his face, “Goodbye darling.”

“Goodbye angel,” Felix whispered, barely audible. He feared if he spoke any louder, his voice would give out. 

And just like that, Hyunjin was gone. He was no longer breathing, heart no longer beating. His eyes that always shined had dimmed into blank, glazed over discs, no light whatsoever. Felix was left sobbing over the body of his lover, feeling more emotion than he had ever in his life. 

At that moment, Chan, the head commander of the kingdom’s defense, came whipping around the corner. He looked like he was about to yell something at Felix, but after a quick double take at the situation, he pulled back for a moment. He looked around, noting that the whole area was clear.

“Felix, who was it?” Chan asked.

The prince looked up, eyes puffy and red, a confused expression underneath the utter pain.

“Who attacked him?” Chan clarified, more sternly.

“I-I dunno,” Felix cried, “I didn’t g-get a good l-look…”

Chan nodded, slowly walking up to Felix. “I will make sure whoever’s responsible pays, but we gotta go right now. We had a pretty good lead, but now they’re starting to infiltrate this side of the castle, we need you to be safe.”

“But Hyunjin-”

“I understand you’re in pain, but he’s just dead weight now, we have to go,” Chan demanded.

Felix hesitated, looking at Hyunjin’s body. He had to go. Hyunjin wouldn’t want him to stay and wait to be killed. So he slowly stood and followed after Chan, who was leading him to a safer spot. 

Felix’s world fell apart that day. If it would ever be put back together, he didn’t know. But he knew Hyunjin had saved his life, and for that reason, he would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> how'd you like it?
> 
> i wrote it over like a day or two, so i don't expect too much praise lmao.
> 
> i'm thinking about making a part 2 where it's pretty far in the future, the kingdom's restored and everything's happy and good again and felix is going to be married to chan???? and basically it would just be about hyunjin's ghost coming back to congratulate felix and let him know he's proud and happy for him. yea, would yall like that? it'd be more fluff which i love writing.
> 
> please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
